


亲密攻略

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	亲密攻略

吴世勋跟张艺兴交往有一周了，拉过小手还没亲过小嘴。急，在线等也没用。上大课的时候，吴世勋翻出手机，感觉自己颇为走投无路似的进行一番搜索。

  
【首先，挑选地点。】  
「你几点下课？」  
「三点 怎么了」  
「下课后有安排吗？」  
「我要去图书馆」  
吴世勋看了看手机短信，再切回网页看攻略“图书馆属于绝佳地点之一，安静且适合培养气氛。注意点：找人少的地方，放不开不说还引起公愤。”  
「好，我三点半下课后去找你。」  
怀揣着小学生春游般兴奋的心情，吴世勋在课堂接下来的时间将攻略反复熟虑牢记于心，就待实施行动了。

  
【然后，培养气氛】  
张艺兴觉得今天吴世勋怪怪的，不但没说“别去图书馆了，跟我去酒吧玩台球”这种无理取闹的话，反而格外乖顺地表示要陪他来图书馆？  
吴世勋走路的脚步声很轻，但张艺兴总能轻易分辨出轻轻的“踏哒”声里的节奏，回头看见一头柔软的黑毛有些乱蓬蓬的，就知道他又是上课趴着，在桌子下面玩手机。  
“注意点形象。”  
张艺兴招了招手示意吴世勋把头低下来，伸手将他头上横七竖八的头发捋顺。  
吴世勋特别享受张艺兴为自己顺头发的感觉。留了一点点整齐的指甲，划过头皮的感觉不会觉得疼还格外舒心。  
此时他手指间正捏着吴世勋的一缕头发皱眉，左右不定地不知道分哪边好，好像往哪边分都会翘起来。最后也不管了，直接用手掌将头发压压平。  
“作业很多？”  
“也不是。”将椅子往旁边挪挪，给吴世勋留出空位。“明天周五啊，早点写完可以陪你去酒吧多玩一会儿。你呢？怎么想到来图书馆了？”  
“没什么。”吴世勋侧头枕在胳膊上趴着，一边的头发又轻飘飘地倒向另一侧，只露出一只眼睛看着张艺兴。“想陪陪你。”

  
【接下来，动作要温柔，不能太强势。】  
两人一起才一周，就连告白的时候说的都不算什么甜言蜜语，听到这种仿佛情话一样的言语，张艺兴一愣，绯红的颜料瞬间从头顶灌下。  
不好意思地抬手挠了挠头，又发觉这条件反射的动作太明显，简直全身都不知道怎么凹造型才好了，只有两个酒窝软软地陷了进去。  
“你快点写，我趴一会儿。”  
“嗯。”  
其实张艺兴也没有在写什么，只是翻着材料书，用标签纸做着标记。他还喜欢用不同颜色的马克笔，标签纸上花花绿绿的，波浪线画的框，让吴世勋觉得他以后一定会很适合当老师。  
吴世勋不知道什么是合适的时机，甚至到后来觉得，今天没成功也没关系，就这样安静地仿佛空气一样环绕在他身边，也挺好。  
也许是碰到不理解的地方了，张艺兴的脸像河豚一样胀起来又瘪下去，两颗门牙隐约透出来，搭着下唇的地方更加艳红。还有那酒窝，特别想戳。  
当两个人都反应过来的时候，吴世勋的手指已经戳在张艺兴脸上的酒窝里了，因为手感太好，还忍不住多按两下。  
“你……戳好了吗？”  
张艺兴迟钝斟酌了下措辞，将差点随口说出的“戳够了吗”吞回嗓子，因为他不想表现得似乎不耐烦。不仅不讨厌被吴世勋触碰，其实很喜欢他的指腹因为喜欢玩飞镖而有点粗糙的触感。但毕竟是在公共场所，瞳孔有点慌张地乱晃。

  
【第一次，蜻蜓点水即可。】  
对于此时的吴世勋来说，没有拒绝就是鼓励。一转方向，吴世勋的整个手掌托住张艺兴的下巴，用点力气捏住，酝酿了老半天，突然没头没脑地问了句。  
“周围有人吗？”  
好在张艺兴此时也解不开脑内的方程式，一本正经的环视了下四周，格外郑重地回答：“没有呢。”  
“好。”  
凑了过去，刚触到鼻尖就意识到角度的错误，吴世勋将脑袋偏开了一个角度再更加拉进两个人的距离。  
张艺兴这次没有愣住，他知道他们正在接吻，很单纯的嘴唇碰着嘴唇的接吻。  
第一次这么近距离闻到吴世勋用的茶树香味的洗发精，每次帮他顺完头发的时候手指间总会残留一点点。他的嘴唇有点点干，张艺兴有点想伸舌头帮他舔舔却又觉得这动作太大胆而没有付诸行动。因为紧张，放在桌上的手松松地握着，被吴世勋明显大了一圈的手整个包住，将他的手指一根根摊开握住。  
张艺兴的脑子里很清醒地转着，可是他却是在清醒地思考自己该不该闭上眼。  
这时候，他他看到吴世勋那几乎长得快要碰到自己的睫毛唰地打开了，看到他还睁着眼有点惊讶。两人分开2cm的距离，张艺兴能看清吴世勋脸部皮肤下的血液正在缓慢加速运动，很快就要将可爱的红晕呈上面颊。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
不知道为什么，张艺兴一点都不觉得害羞。虽然没有提过，但他觉得自己可能也是等了很久了。  
“没什么。”  
这次张艺兴毫不犹豫地闭上了眼，再次消除了两人间2cm的距离。

  
【抓紧机会让感情火速升温】  
吴世勋傻笑了一天。张艺兴傻愣了一天。  
穿着有点学生气的白衬衫走进酒吧的时候，正好看见吴世勋一镖投中了20分的三倍区，周边关注着他的人都或多或少的发出些欢呼或鼓掌声。  
上周五就是在一起从酒吧回学校宿舍的路上被吴世勋告白的。再次来到酒吧，两人的关系已经不一样，他对于在这里如何跟吴世勋相处，该不该让这些朋友们知道他们俩的关系，实在有些拿不准。  
“艺兴！这里！”  
最先发现张艺兴的是刚才输了镖正被吴世勋逮着罚酒的人，已经是第三杯了，好不容易寻着一个机会岔开话题。转头看到张艺兴的吴世勋不过一瞬间的卡壳，迅速咧开嘴又对他傻笑起来。  
“收敛点……”走过去用胳膊肘轻轻捣了下吴世勋的肚子，张艺兴小声嘀咕，“别太明显了……”  
其实吴世勋已经跟这群狐朋狗友说过他们的事了。他正要开口跟张艺兴阐明，有个凑热闹不嫌事儿大的开口了。  
“诶，世勋，既然艺兴来了，我们换个惩罚方式。谁输了就亲艺兴一口，你看怎么样！”  
“这，这样不好吧……世勋！”  
张艺兴自己都没发现，一旦他陷入窘境，第一反应就是向吴世勋寻求帮助，这狗粮撒的还不自知，让一群单身狗更加跃跃欲试想要恶作剧报社。  
可吴世勋反倒淡定自若，一脸自信地转着手里的飞镖。  
“行啊，一镖定胜负吧。”

  
【对方要是不反感，可以稍加强势】  
“哎呦喂……你们别搞我啊……”  
张艺兴还没弄明白，他们的言下之意就是要让吴世勋输一次嘛，光想着自己怎么莫名遭殃了呢。？  
“艺兴，信不信我？”  
吴世勋一只胳膊搭着张艺兴的肩膀，手掌用力握住他的肩头示意他放心。然而最让张艺兴放心的还是他的目光，一如既往率直地看着自己，像一股将他的不安一扫而光的力量。  
“嗯。”  
得到张艺兴的肯定，吴世勋的大手直接往下滑到他的腰上，一个用力将人压进怀里，低头亲了上去。  
周围人包括张艺兴都还愣在“这还没比怎么就亲上了？”的时候，吴世勋看都没看，抬手一掷，飞镖稳稳落在紧靠20分区旁边的1分单倍环内。  
吴世勋没敢将舌头深入，只是浅尝辄止地顺着张艺兴的一排上齿舔了过去，便离开了让他留恋不已的双唇。  
“1分，还有更低的吗？”  
鸦雀无声的酒吧在吴世勋环视一圈后顿时炸开锅，有伴儿的人吹口哨拍手叫好，没伴儿的人指着吴世勋笑骂“小兔崽子算你狠”。  
“没异议的话那我亲咯？”  
张艺兴慌忙抵住吴世勋的下巴，别过头躲开，旁边还有起哄喊着“再来一个”的。  
“不、不、不是亲过了吗！”  
“也是……那你亲我一下？”  
“啊？”  
吴世勋用有力的双臂将怀里的人锁得更紧，趁张艺兴惊讶张嘴的瞬间低头把自己舌头探了进去。  
“还是我来吧。”

【攻略最后，恭喜你和你的恋人，正式步入热恋了。】


End file.
